Ikumi Reika (UDM)
Verse: Ultradimensional Magical Girls! Summary Ikumi is a greater Nature Sprite who wanders between realms. She possesses the inherent ability to harness the power of the Six Elements of Nature, and is capable of utilizing them to a great extent. Despite her rather mischievous and audacious nature, she is, in reality, quite intelligent, easily forming strategies and battle plans whilst battling opponents, as well as mastering even the most complex and intricate of Magical Spells and Elemental Combinations. She is also capable of increasing her physical attributes vastly through the use of various spells, incantations, and Elemental Sorcery, not to mention numerous artifacts she had found during her many adventures and exploits. She is the fourth enemy Fukumi encounters in the Interdimensional Gateway, as she had always wished to test her power against the likes of Fukumi. She is greatly revered amongst the community of Nature Sprites within The Ancient Forest, a sub-community if The Sacred Grove of Fairies. Ikumi also possesses the innate ability to manipulate space to her will, a rare trait between the Sprites. This allows for relatively easy access to even the furthermost parts of the Universe. Power and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:' '''High 2-A ' '''Name: Ikumi, Ikumi Reika, The Capricious Sprite Gender: Female Age: A few thousand years old Classification: Greater Nature Sprite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physicals characteristics, Immortality Type 8 ( Exists as long as the elements and nature exist), Spatial Manipulation, Flight, Danmaku, Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation (Ice, Fire, Thunder, Earth, Dark, and Light), Mid-Godly Regeneration, Intagibility (Through the use of certain spells), Resistant to Mind, Soul, Time, Elemental, Sealing, Conceptual Manipulation as well as Power Nullification, High-Dimensional Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Teleportation, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation (via Rhongomyniad), Empathic Manipulation (Through the use of various Elixirs, Aphrodisiacs, Spells, and the Rod of Caduceus), Illusion Creation (through the use of various spells), Attack Reflection (Through various spells), Barrier Making (Capable of creating ice shields or magical barriers), One Hit Kill (With the use of Durandal or moderately complex spells), Precognition (through the use of various spells), Statistics Amplification, Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Healing (via Rod of Caduceus), Magic, Necromancy, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Summoning (Able to summon entities and elementals through her powers), Attack Potency: High Multiverse '''(Severely Outclassed Fukumi in terms of power and would have annihilated her if it weren’t for the Universal spell Card Laws, almost defeated Fukumi with her most basic spells) '''Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Multiversal Stamina: Infinite Intelligence: Genius '''(Could learn and master vast majority of magical spells in a matter of a few days, which even the most gifted mages had to spend years to accomplish, could devise strategies in battle and could outsmart most fairies) '''Range: High Multiversal Weaknesses: None Equipment: '''Rod of Caduceus, Gram, Rhongimyniad, Durandal '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * '''Ignis/Algor - Cataclysmic Frostfire: '''Ikumi calls upon the powers of Fire and Ice, fusing them together to result in endless volleys of sharp ice blazing with Astral Hellfire to pelt at the enemy. * '''Terra/Fulgur - Tomb of Lightning: '''Encases the opponent within a multitude of various metals, as well as enhancing it with Asgardian Lightning, instantaneously disintegrating anything it comes into contact with. * '''Umbra/Lux - Divine Retribution of The Void: '''Smites the opponent with Celestial Light, as well as hexing it with several high class curses and spells, rendering the opponent incapable of thought or action. * '''Eternal Wrath of Nature - Agglomeration of the Elements: '''Fuses all six elements of nature to form a single, transcendent, and undefined element - the Seventh Element, and concentrates it into a single beam and fires it towards the opponent, ultimately destroying it.